criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How to be Heartless
How to be Heartless is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of the season. It is the second case set in The Far South region of North America. Plot Ryan Vansickle and the player wandered the streets of Mexico City before Chief Chandler called the duo to inform them of a call about a homicide at a local Aztec temple. There, the duo found the body of explorer Dustin Hernandez found with his heart carved out of his chest. The detectives then gathered clues to suspect the victim's sister Lily Hernandez, parade organizer Marina Cuervo and archeology professor Henry Ford. Soon the elite force received a message from a businessman with a request to meet them in Tijuana. When Ryan and the player got to Tijuana, they met aspiring businessman Charlie Kiston, who said he had business with the victim at the Tijuana Arch, which the duo investigated and suspected wall architect Ramon Perez. Soon after, they had to stop the floats from trampling the carnival crime scene. However the team gathered enough evidence to arrest Ramon Perez for the murder. When Ramon was confronted about the homicide, he denied killing Dustin till he confessed to the murder. Ramon explained how he had become friends with the victim when he crossed the border from the US to Mexico. Months later, Ramon soon found out that Dustin used his career as an explorer to smuggle ancient Aztec artifacts across the border. When he found concrete proof on the victim's smuggling, he tried stopping him by denying his entry into the US. However when Dustin found other ways, it infuriated Ramon the fact that the victim was plundering the Aztec culture. Soon he confronted him at the temple in Mexico City, where he struck Dustin out and then sacrificed him and taking his heart. Judge Flanagan scolded Ramon's choice of punishment and sentenced him to 30 years in prison without parole. After the trial, the player and Wendy asked Ryan about his dead end, in which Ryan explained that he had been blinded on the street where the Mexican carnival was taking place. They soon found an ID card that indicated that the convict Ryan was chasing was Jonathan Sully, a man sent to Ironlock Prison after the police pulled him over for a stolen license plate, only to find the stabbed body of a 21 year old man in the car trunk. Jonathan had said that he was drunk and had lost his cool when he stabbed the man with a switchblade. They decided to ask Marina to see if she saw the man and she mentioned that she overheard him mention the Tijuana Arch and the detectives went there where they found a notebook detailing the numerous crossings across the Mexican-American border. They soon found out that the victim was in Mexico but allowed to pass the border back into the US by Ramon Perez. They then asked Ramon, who said that Jonathan was "going back home". This led the team to conclude that Jonathan was going back to Rusthollow. After the team helped Charlie find his lost bunny charm, the team decided it was time to cross the border and head to Rusthollow, Texas. Summary Victim *'Dustin Hernandez' (found without his heart in a temple) Murder Weapon *'Sacrificial Dagger' Killer *'Ramon Perez' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect has asthma *The suspect studies Aztec legends Appearance *The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect has asthma *The suspect studies Aztec legends Appearance *The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect has asthma *The suspect studies Aztec legends Appearance *The suspect has a concrete smudge Profile *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect studies Aztec legends Appearance *The suspect has a concrete smudge Profile *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect has asthma *The suspect studies Aztec legends Appearance *The suspect has dark hair *The suspect has a concrete smudge Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer has asthma. *The killer studies Aztec legends. *The killer has dark hair. *The killer has a concrete smudge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Aztec Temple. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Satchel, Victim's Hat) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Photo of Woman) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Lily Hernandez) *Ask Lily Hernandez about her brother's murder. (New Crime Scene: Mexican Carnival) *Investigate Mexican Carnival. (Clues: Torn Brochure, Jacket) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Carnival Details; New Suspect: Marina Cuervo) *Ask Marina Cuervo if she knew the victim. *Examine Jacket. (Result: Card; New Suspect: Henry Ford) *Talk to Henry Ford about the victim. *Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Grey Dust) *Analyze Grey Dust. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has asthma) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spicy food) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See what Charlie Kiston has to say. (Attribute: Charlie eats spicy food; New Crime Scene: Tijuana Arch) *Investigate Tijuana Arch. (Clue: Locked Briefcase, Trash Can) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Faded Blueprints) *Examine Faded Blueprints. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Ramon Perez) *Ask Ramon Perez if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Ramon eats spicy food and has asthma) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodied Threat) *Analyze Bloodied Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies Aztec legends, Henry studies Aztec legends; New Crime Scene: Sacrificial Table) *Investigate Sacrificial Table. (Clues: Smashed Vase, Victim's Toolkit) *Examine Smashed Vase. (Result: Vase Restored) *Analyze Antique Vase. (12:00:00) *Ask Henry Ford about the broken vase. (Attribute: Henry eats spicy food and has asthma) *Examine Victim's Toolkit. (Result: Green Liquid) *Examine Green Liquid. (Result: Shamrock Perfume) *Ask Lily why she had her brother's toolkit. (Attribute: Lily eats spicy food, has asthma and studies Aztec legends) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Marina Cuervo why she called the victim a buffoon. (Attribute: Marina eats spicy food, has asthma and studies Aztec legends; New Crime Scene: Carnival Floats) *Investigate Carnival Floats. (Result: Torn Pieces, Pile of Confetti) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Defaced Poster) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Defaced Figure) *Ask Ramon Perez about his defaced poster. (Attribute: Ramon studies Aztec legends) *Examine Pile of Confetti. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Ask Charlie Kiston about his argument. (Attribute: Charlie studies Aztec legends) *Investigate Arch Landing. (Clues: Locked Case, Trash Can) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Victim's Heart) *Analyze Victim's Heart. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Dagger) *Analyze Dagger. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a concrete smudge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Links of a Mad Murderer (2/7). (No stars) Links of a Mad Murderer (2/7) *Ask Ryan Vansickle about the escaped convict. *Investigate Mexican Carnival. (Clue: Broken ID Card) *Examine Broken ID Card. (Result: ID Card) *Examine ID Card. (Result: Jonathan Sully) *Ask Marina if she saw the escaped convict. (Reward: Mexican Makeup) *Investigate Tijuana Arch. (Clue: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: List of Crossings) *Analyze Notebook. (09:00:00) *Ask Ramon Perez about the man he let back into the US. (Reward: Burger) *See what Charlie Kiston wants. *Investigate Arch Landing. (Clue: Charlie's Briefcase) *Examine Charlie's Briefcase. (Result: Damaged Bunny Charm) *Analyze Bunny Charm. (03:00:00) *Return the bunny charm to Charlie. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:The Far South